Puzzle 391
Puzzle 391 is at: *http://fold.it/portal/node/989053 *< 150 version is at http://fold.it/portal/node/989055 *< 15 version is at http://fold.it/portal/node/989054 The puzzle started on 01/07/2011 and ended on 01/13/2011 "In this interface design puzzle there is a loop at the interface which is designable, try to improve the interface! If you are new to Foldit, make sure you have completed the Introductory Design Puzzles (6-1 through 7-2)." It was a design puzzle The top score was 12,321 (solo score by anthunk). Several people kindly posted screenshots of their top solutions server is having problems so images may not appear: Evolver solutions: *anthion's 1st place solution: *Stardancer's 2nd place solution: *anthunk's 3rd place solution: *Steve001's 4th place solution: *itskimo's 5th place solution: Solo solutions: *anthunk's 1st place solution: **http://fold.it/portal/files/chatimg/irc_209649_1294975401.png **http://fold.it/portal/files/chatimg/irc_209649_1294975519.png *anthion's 2nd place solution: *Enzyme's 3rd place solution: **http://fold.it/portal/files/chatimg/irc_104378_1294978526.png *Ignacio's 4th place solution: *groovermctuber's 5th place solution: **http://fold.it/portal/files/chatimg/irc_224854_1294975819.png Discussion: *Enzyme posted some early screenshots: **http://fold.it/portal/files/chatimg/irc_104378_1294882868.png **http://fold.it/portal/files/chatimg/irc_104378_1294882764.png **http://fold.it/portal/files/chatimg/irc_104378_1294882677.png **http://fold.it/portal/files/chatimg/irc_104378_1294759019.png Excerpted from #global: (10:29:55 PM) anthionirc: based my solo on a good evo before the servers went south (10:30:07 PM) Thunkie: Mine was a hybrid of my internal best and Enz's good half of the protein. (10:30:17 PM) anthionirc: but it was still a massive job getting the score up (10:30:45 PM) Thunkie: and mutated from the exact copy. (10:31:21 PM) groovermctuber: I owe a lot to enzyme too - I knew I was on the right track when I saw his pics and developed my helix more. Did my pic work? (10:31:33 PM) spmm: ah ok - yes getting 313 to bond - I couldn't resolve 315 and 316 rest of the points there :-) (10:31:52 PM) Thunkie: 308 was originally alanine on enz's and 310 tryptophan, changed to 308- aspartate and 310 histidine (10:32:00 PM) spmm: no - did it look as if it was storing it? (10:32:14 PM) Enzyme2: hunk got an arginie on 317 which changed the entire entire fold (10:32:40 PM) Thunkie: 316/7 was originally an arginine duo, but it reverted to 317- Ser and 315- His. (10:33:29 PM) spmm: interesting thunkie - I was going flat out jut to do the match in the last day - those bends ! (10:33:59 PM) Thunkie: so the final sequence was Asp-Gly-His-Glu-Lys-Phe-Gly-His-Arg-Ser (10:34:37 PM) spmm: so I decided not to try another mutate or did you do it manually? (10:35:15 PM) Thunkie: thunk best was thr-gly-Glu-Gly-Lys-Phe-Gly-Ala-Arg-Arg (10:35:24 PM) groovermctuber: I had Ser-Gly-Gln-Glu-Lys-Phe-Gly-Asp-Lee-Arg (10:35:38 PM) groovermctuber: *Leu-Arg (10:35:40 PM) Thunkie: interesting. (10:43:42 PM) spmm: I vote for no more than one proline in a beginner puzzle :-0 (10:44:13 PM) Thunkie: I vote for more hydrophilics. (10:44:19 PM) groovermctuber: Looks like the Lys is very important for stabilizing the Phe in the pocket. Those two were my "happiest" aa's in the whole loop. (10:44:37 PM) Thunkie: Yes, my lysine scored 40. (10:45:30 PM) groovermctuber: Only 36 for me... (10:45:37 PM) Thunkie: Lysine, then phenylalanine were the highest-scoring, followed by both histidines. (10:46:00 PM) Thunkie: His is now my new favorite amino... (10:46:00 PM) Enzyme2: i vote for a tool which lets me swap a glycine from left helical to right helical (10:46:13 PM) Thunkie: Left helical to right? (10:46:19 PM) Thunkie: i don't get it. (10:46:24 PM) spmm: is that swapping the curve? (10:46:40 PM) spmm: cocave to convex (10:46:42 PM) Thunkie: I want DNA in my puzzles... (10:46:48 PM) spmm: concave* (10:47:05 PM) Thunkie: Glycine is the only one without stereoisomers. (10:47:13 PM) Enzyme2: yeah, proline and glycine are almost the only aminos which can curve backwards from the rest (10:47:37 PM) Enzyme2: the other amino's atoms get in the way (10:47:52 PM) Thunkie: Yes, proline has that weird-shaped ring, and glycine doesn't have to worry bout the sidechain., (10:48:22 PM) spmm: I do not like glcine and proline they are very hard to wrangle (10:49:50 PM) Enzyme2: proline doesnt bother me much anymoe. it has only a few places it can go and doesnt move once its there. glycine just refuses to stay where the guides say they should (10:50:47 PM) groovermctuber: It's amazing how much comes down to just getting the backbone in the right conformation. Change all the aa's to glycine, you only lose about 150 points! (10:51:05 PM) Thunkie: right. (10:51:27 PM) groovermctuber: Glycine is the most flexible, so might be useful for shaping the backbone 1st, then mutating later. (10:51:36 PM) spmm: so were all of your backbones different? (10:51:55 PM) Enzyme2: i used glycine a lot while rebuilding (10:52:27 PM) Thunkie: more or less. (10:52:53 PM) anthionirc: I'm going on a crusade about this phenylalanine thing (10:55:58 PM) scottyler89: I tried doing that (gly sawp) and wasted my whole first 3 or 4 days on it. I ended up with a mush that had no real shape, that as soon as the aa's were mutated from glycine to anything else, it became very unstable. Gly stretches can get into positions that no other aa would allow; it's too flexible. (10:56:24 PM) scottyler89: it can bend into angles unsuitable for any other aa 10:57:06 PM) scottyler89: I thought that it would just "relax the back" (10:57:15 PM) scottyler89: but it's only relaxed in that position if they're all gly (10:58:26 PM) groovermctuber: Interesting Scott - it raises a conundrum. The "wrong" choice of aa can inhibit getting to a good fold too, I'd think. So many degrees of freedom, it boils the brain! (10:58:51 PM) Enzyme2: sorry :( it was helpful to me, but i can kinda see those bad positions and fix them (11:15:13 PM) Enzyme2: i wonder if the guide has those 2 cysteines bonded to someting like in the other qttn we had with red cysteine Category:Puzzle Results